Eternally Yours
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: One moment could change everything. [Royai, One shot, Spoiler for last episode of anime, rated for slight nongraphic ‘makeout’ scene.]


**Title:** Eternally Yours.

**Author: **Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rating:** T.

---

**Authoress' Note:** Woo! I'm back with a new one-shot that I finished within 3 hours or so. This one is a very emotional piece and I hope you enjoy it. My other two FMA fics will be up soon-ish… But they're rather quite long. So it might take a little while. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, what don't you understand about that?

**Summery:** One moment could change everything. Royai, One shot, Spoiler for last episode of anime, rated for slight non-graphic 'make-out' scene.

---

One moment could change everything.

A simple statement that could change a friendship, religious beliefs, a relationship or even the way some may do some things normally.

Usually, this would happen by pure coincidence or maybe even fate.

Riza Hawkeye had no answers as one moment could last a lifetime for her.

She looked wistfully out the window.

It had been a normal day, she mused softly to herself.

Just a little too quiet which happened to be quite abnormal for her circumstances as the office was usually booming with phones ringing, people walking in and out the majority of the time and Colonel Roy Mustang complaining about the amount of paperwork on his desk—

But there were no complaints—

Everything just seemed to _freeze_?

This worried her until she heard the phone ring from Roy's office.

This startled the blonde lieutenant as she almost fell out of her chair.

Before she was noticed by her other subordinates, she stood, quickly composing herself before making her way over to the Colonel's office door.

Something wasn't right when she heard his voice boom throughout the relatively large office of his.

So she opened the door, ever so slightly and peered her head in, trying so hard not to make a sound.

She was shocked when she saw him.

His head lay on the table, his arms burying his face into the pine desk beneath himself.

Riza wanted to gasp.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew, sometimes, conversations were better without words.

He eventually glanced up at her, now standing directly in front of her desk.

He never remembered how she got there… Or even _why_ she was there—

He quickly brushed the strands of hair that stuck to his face like glue from all the tears he had cried before turning his head up to her face.

His face was full of emotion, she realized.

His eyes were red from crying.

His hair a forbidden mess—

She never knew he could be like this…

Most of all, she didn't know why—

"C-Colonel…" she whispered, her mouth stumbling over his name.

After saying his name, with great difficulty, she clamped her mouth shut.

She watched as he stood and paced over to her.

"It's the Elric Brothers—"

It was then her heart dropped into the depths of her stomach.

"Edward…"

He nodded in silence.

"H-_How_?"

He took a deepened breath before replying.

"I… I'm not sure. I don't want to…" he paused, letting his voice echo coldly in the room.

He stepped closer to her, taking her slightly off guard.

Their eyes met.

He tilted his head, ever so slightly to the side—

He felt himself fall into her—

Their lips met.

It was soft and chaste.

But warm and full of passion at the same time—

She wanted to fight him.

To tell him it was all wrong—

That all he was feeling was loneliness and desperation—

Nothing else—

But why didn't her arms obey her?

Why didn't they fight him?

Why didn't they tell him that it was wrong?

_Want._

_Need._

'It's alright, I'm here now.'

'I'll protect you from the darkness and the rain.'

_Want._

_Need._

_Lust._

'I need you.'

'I've never wanted someone as much as I have you—'

'You are the only one I need.'

'I can't get through this without you.'

His hands pressed against her face.

Pulling her into him—

His tongue demanding entrance to her mouth—

He got it, with the utmost ease.

She was literally putty in his hands.

He felt the sensation of her moan in his mouth.

The next thing he realized was that he had her up against a wall.

She had taken off his jacket and his shirt—

Her hands roamed his chest.

Her lips gave him wet and hot kisses all over his neck and chest.

He moaned, gruffly making his way to her jacket—

He tossed it beside them.

Then her shirt—

'Let me inside, I won't hurt you—'

Everything was like a dream.

A fantasy—

He never realized how beautiful her body was—

Covered with clothing all the time, he never got the chance.

'Did anybody tell you that you're the most perfect being on this planet?'

Their lips met again.

And again.

And _again_—

Why couldn't he keep his eyes off her?

Why was he doing this to someone of a lower rank than him?

'However forbidden you are… I want to be with you, _always_.'

She never imagined that she would have him on top of her—

Like this.

She never imagined that she'd be with something so indescribable and _irresistible_—

Something so understanding and different—

The feeling was unexplainable—

_Un-deniable_—

'You take my breath away.'

They eventually drew back through deep, uncontrollable breaths.

He was no longer crying, she realized with a soft, generous smile.

'It has been you I've wanted all along.'

He looked deep into her red wine eyes.

Her eyes spoke the truth.

He no longer felt lonely anymore.

'You take my tears away.'

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you regret this?" she asked.

He forms a smile and shakes his head, '_no_'.

There was no way he could regret what they've done—

What they _did_.

He pressed his lips onto the blonde's ever so softly as she closed her amber orbs and secretly wished that this moment would never end.

---

**Note:** Well there you have it… I hope you guys didn't cry too much as much as it probably made me whilst writing it. I really wanted you guys to feel the emotions and passions in this fic. So please read and review.

Thank you!

- Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
